Rail systems are conventionally used to mount panels, such as panes of glass in a doorway opening, or as a wall partition or sidelite. Usually, rail systems consist of a continuous extruded metal rail secured along one or more edges of the panel. Rail systems of this kind suffer from a number of disadvantages.
One disadvantage of conventional rail systems is that the continuous extruded metal rail has length limitations and unsightly joints are formed when abutted to accommodate large openings. Another disadvantage is that it is not feasible to bend such rails around corners for an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Therefore, there exists a need for a rail system that is easy to customize to fit any length and includes rails that are capable of being bent around corners without destroying the appearance of the rails.
A further disadvantage of conventional rail systems is that, since they are usually one-piece systems, it is impossible to mix and match finishes within the same rail. Therefore, there exists a need for a rail system that is modular such that individual modular components can be mixed and matched.
An additional disadvantage of conventional rail systems is that their long lengths make it very difficult to handle and ship without damage to the fragile finishes. This is true both for the manufacturer and the installer. Therefore, there exists a need for a modular rail system having components that do not exceed a predetermined length.